


Heart Meet Break

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis is sort of regretting going to college. Maybe it's because of his too-perfect, constantly missing roommate. Maybe it's because of his overly loud and obnoxious 'best friend'. Maybe it's because of the egotistical captain of the football team. Or maybe, just maybe, it's because of the shy boy with long hair who blushes too much. It doesn't matter much anyway, though, because he can't go back home.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

Hi! This is a Larry Stylinson/Ziam Mayne fanfic written by yours truly. I just wanted to add some warnings about what this story might include.

  1. Suicidal thoughts
  2. Abuse
  3. Self-harm
  4. Homophobia
  5. Anxiety
  6. Depression
  7. More, potentially



Keep in mind, this is still rated teen, so sexual content and that kind of stuff will be kept to a minimum.

If any of these topics are triggering for you, thanks for clicking on this story, and I hope you have a good rest of your day! Staying away from topics that might trigger you are important :)


	2. There's a devil in your smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read a chapter in this book before this (other than the current chapter 1) this is basically a longer re-write of that.

Louis stepped into the cafe, his nose twitching at the strong smell of tea and coffee. He had taken a train overnight to get to uni, so he was exhausted and in need of caffeine.

Louis William Tomlinson was going to uni. He was fucking _going to university_. To some people, it might not seem like a huge deal, but to him? It was everything. Sure, he'd had to leave his 'family' behind to do it, and would have to pay his own way through, but it was worth it for so many reasons.

For one, he was free.

Louis got to the front of the line. A smiley barista asked him for his order.

"Tea, with a little bit of milk and no sugar." He nodded to the barista, handing her the cost.

"Name?"

"Louis." He offered with a small smile. She smiled again in response and wrote down his name, handing him his receipt a moment later. It had her number on it.

Louis sighed. Sometimes, he wished he could just have a flashing sign above his head that said "I'm gay!" But alas, he did not. Which was probably for the best, anyways. It would be kind of distracting, and some people wouldn't take it very well. Louis could think of quite a few examples.

He grabbed his tea and left the cafe, holding the door open for a redheaded-boy that was walking in with some people who appeared to be his friends.

Louis sipped his tea, and, suitcase in tow, began to walk towards his dorm.

~

Louis's roommate was nowhere to be found, which made absolutely no sense, considering his stuff was in his room and there was a plate with a half-eaten sandwich sitting on a plate in the dorm's kitchen. He ignored it and walked down the dorm's hallway towards his room. He deposited his suitcase and backpack and began to set up the room, even though he had was a few photos of his friends (he really misses Stan; he makes a mental note to call him later) and some posters showcasing his favorite football team and his favorite band.

Louis had just finished setting up when he heard the door open. He peeked out of his door to see his roommate, who turned out to be a raven-haired bloke who has _no right_ to look that pretty. Louis opens his mouth to utter a greeting as the boy nears, but he just rushes into his room and slams his door shut. Well, okay. His roommate wanted nothing to do with him. Great start to making friends, Louis! You didn't even get the bloke's name!

~

A few hours later, Louis decides to go out to grab dinner. While walking around, he notices a group of boys, the same group he had seen in the cafe earlier, head into a small restaurant. He follows them, figuring if they're going in, the place must be decent.

Louis goes up to the front desk and orders a burger and fries. He sits down waiting for his order and takes his phone out of his pocket. Stan had texted him, and he had a few messages from Facebook. He opened up Facebook, choosing to talk to Stan later. A few kids he knew had posted photos of their 'glamorous' new lives at uni. Hopefully, he would have something to post of that sort soon, but so far it doesn't seem like it.

He gets his order, sets down his phone, and begins to eat.

As he finishes up his meal, he looks up and sees the red-haired boy from earlier along with one of his friends, a loud bloke with blond hair that could not _possibly_ be natural.

"Hey!" Blondie says as he reaches the table. "I'm Niall."

"Louis. I'm assuming you're also going to uni here?" 

"Yep!" Blondie- Niall says a bit too loudly. "This here's Ed. He's going to uni here too!"

Ed, the redhead, smiles sheepishly. "We were wondering if you might want to hang out with us tonight. Unless you have plans, of course."

Louis considers for a second. On one hand, he could stay home and watch Netflix all night, but on the other hand, friends. He kinda needs those. Without social interaction, he wouldn't survive.

"Sure." Louis smiles.

"Would your roommate want to come with us? Assuming you're in the dorms, of course." Niall asks, his Irish accent obvious.

"Nah, he's busy."

Niall nods. They walk over to the boy's table and they introduce Louis to their friends (Josh, Nick, Dan, and Sandy). They exchange greetings and Ed leads them out of the restaurant, the rest of the boys blindly following him. Louis stands next to Niall, who's talking his head off, and half-listens, his mind wandering as the boys near their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! The length of this story is tbd, but for my sanity's sake probably won't be more than 40 chapters. Chapters will be longer than this going forward.  
> Fyi- when the word football is used, it's talking about soccer 99% of the time and I'll clarify otherwise :)


End file.
